Finally
by chiigusa
Summary: All Simon and Kaylee need are a little push to get their feelings into the open. SimonKaylee


**Title**: Finally  
**Author**: SakuSelphie17  
**Rating**: R/M  
**Summary**: All Simon and Kaylee need are a little push to get their feelings into the open.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Firefly.  
**Warning**: Smut. I wrote it. I don't know why, but I did. There's mature content ahead. Enjoy, haha! 

Serenity had been quiet after Jubal Early had infiltrated it, threatening the lives of almost all the crew members. The second youngest, but most cheerful member, Kaywinnit Lee Frye, was becoming rather stir crazy from the lack of communication with a lot of the crewmembers, but, mostly, she just wished Simon would look at her again. Something Early said must have frightened him, besides River's life being threatened, she just wished she knew what. And…it was time she found out.

She climbed up the ladder of her room. She knew it was late, but all this tossing and turning was not helping her. Her white flower printed tank top hung closely to her usually hidden upper curves, which was much different than the normal attire she wore, as no one ever saw her after she had gone to bed. She looked around the room, wondering who had gone to bed. She was looking the other way as she began walking and suddenly bumped into someone. She turned and looked at the just as surprised expression of Dr. Simon Tam. The two stared at each other in confusion for a moment.

"I was just--" Simon began, eyes wide.

"Yeah, me too," Kaylee said, her wide eyes returned to normal.

Each tried to look at anything in the room but each other for what seemed like the longest minute in the 'verse. Kaylee tried even harder considering Simon was only wearing sweatpants. "So…I was jus' comin' to talk to ya, Simon."

"Oh, well, y-yes, I was going to talk to you as well," he said, finally looking at her and taking an accustomed step back as he took in her appearance. Tousled hair, tight white tank-top, shorts. He tried not to stare too hard or at all.

"You wanna go first then?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh…I-I suppose. Yes, I will," he looked more skittish than usual as he cleared his throat. "I…just wanted to see how you were. A-after everything that happened. We never really spoke about it."

Kaylee nodded, "Yeah, Simon, I'm doin' real shiny."

"That's good," he said, genuinely glad to hear it.

"I actually…wanted t'know why you hasn't been 'round much lately. You always is lockin' yourself up in your room. Plus…seems like you been avoidin' me lately."

Simon appeared astonished by her accusation, "Avoiding? Kaylee, I would never--" He met her caring eyes and knew he could not hide it. The truth was, he really was avoiding her. He was afraid that if he had done anything wrong when dealing with Early, Kaylee was going to be the victim. He would have never been able to forgive himself if that happened. "I just…I couldn't face you," he said honestly with a sigh.

She knitted her brows together in confusion, "What? That's a hell of a thing to say. Why couldn't you? I didn't think I was so intimidatin'--"

"No, it's not that. It's just that when Early came to find me…he told me that if I didn't help him find River he would go…and -and violate you," he looked as though he was physically in pain simply saying the phrase. "And that you would die weeping." He looked away from her, ashamed, "I-I was so afraid I was going to do something wrong and that I would let you down that way."

"But, you didn't! I'm right here, alive and kickin'. Ain't nothin' happened 'cept me gettin' real scared."

He nodded, "I know…but if something did--"

She smiled at him, "But, nothin' did. You don't gotta be dwellin' on stuff that never happened, Simon."

He looked at her and let out an almost inaudible sigh. "I know…you're right."

"Damn right I am," she said with a playful gleam in her eyes. She watched as a smile formed on the fidgety doctor's face. It was a such a rare sight that Kaylee usually became lost in it when she spotted it. She was probably staring by now and was snapped back into reality when he cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, now that that's settled, I should probably go check on River," he said quickly, looking away from her again.

"Oh…" Her voice became distant, "Right…you go do that," she looked down, her smile fading.

Simon looked utterly confused and ventured a question, "Did…did I do something wrong?"

"Well…yeah, Simon," she looked back to him, her eyes meeting his seriously, "I jus' wish you would open your eyes sometimes."

His confusion still lingered on his face, "What? Open my eyes? To what?"

Kaylee fought the urge to roll her eyes, "To me!"

"O-oh," he said, bringing his hand up to scratch the side of his face, "We-well, you're very nice, Kaylee…and you're a very good friend to me."

She frowned, "Is that all…?"

Simon wanted to tell her his real feelings badly. He wanted to tell her how his day was lit up by the mere sight of her. How her eyes were always sparkling with cheerfulness that always drew him to her. How she was just so beautiful and wanted to take her in his arms. But, he couldn't. He couldn't think of himself. Not when he had River to take care of. He sighed quietly, "I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I can't tell you how I feel. I have too much at risk to jeopardize--"

"Simon, I think you owe yourself somethin' good. You've done a shiny job with River. I think she'd understand if you spent a lil' time with someone other than her. After all, she an' I has even talked 'bout it. So, I know she'd understand," she smiled hopefully at him.

"I…I don't know." But, he knew she was right. River would support him being with Kaylee. She loved Kaylee, after all.

Suddenly a voice filled the room, as well as the sound of heavy combat boots, "Will you two can it already? Jus' get this over with," the voice sounded annoyed and exhausted.

Captain Malcolm Reynolds walked by the two and gave Simon a push, hard enough to knock him forward and into Kaylee, who surprisingly held her balance. "There," he mumbled under his breath as he climbed down into his room.

The couple stared at each other wide-eyed, but for some reason they could not move. Simon took a dare, placing his hands on the soft skin of Kaylee's bare arms.

She looked up at him, feeling a blush come into her cheeks as she had never been this close to him before. Simon reached his other hand up, carefully placing it against her cheek, smiling to himself as he noticed the blush growing. She sucked in her breath, feeling more nervous than if they were being attacked by Reavers.

He leaned his head forward, gently placing his lips against hers. She had been waiting for this for so long that she did not hesitate and pressed back firmly. He was surprised by the firmness of her kiss, but found himself getting lost in it, moving his hand on her arm to her back to pull her closer against him.

Kaylee's eyes widened for a moment as she felt herself against him, deepening the kiss. She had been waiting for this for so long. She couldn't believe it was happening. She almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Simon suddenly broke the kiss, regretting immediately that he did as his lips burned for hers, "We…we should go somewhere, not here in the open."

Kaylee's mouth almost dropped open at his suggestion, "Sure, we can go in my room, or the engine room."

"Which is closer?" Simon smiled at her.

"Engine room don't got any stairs," she said with an intrigued eyebrow.

"Let's go," he took her hand, linking his fingers with hers as he lead her to the engine room.

When they reached the engine room, the two were like magnets as their lips instantly found each other's again. "Hold on," Kaylee said against his lips. She stopped to turn and slide the door closed. She smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck, lips against his hard.

Simon's body was humming as he moved his hands down her back and up her shirt, edging it slowly up her back. He didn't know why he hadn't done this sooner. All his "appropriate" thoughts in regard to his friendly relationship with Kaylee was out of his mind, and all he wanted was to be with her. He never wanted this moment to end.

He felt her suddenly push him against the wall, a smile on the corner of his mouth at how aggressive she was. She never broke the kiss as she pushed against him, feeling him enlarge against her. She fluttered her eyes for a moment, leaning her head down and planting soft kisses along his neck.

Simon took this has a chance to slowly move his hand to her front, grazing his hand up her stomach to her breasts, cupping them and gently massaging them. He felt her rapid breath against his neck, which made him shiver all over. He never thought being with Kaylee could be this good.

He moved forward, their arms still around each other as he lowered himself to a sitting position on the hard floor of the engine room. She smiled playfully at him as she moved onto him, legs on either side of hips. She leaned up, taking a deep breath and slowly removed her flowery tank-top, throwing it off to the side. Simon paused, taking in the sight of her. Her smile, her glowing eyes, her beautiful body; she was perfect. Simon moved his hands up her sides till he cupped her face in his hands, bringing her face close to his as they shared another passionate kiss.

He smiled up at her, "You're so…pretty, Kaylee."

She smiled wide, enjoying every second with him. It was more than she had thought it would be. He brushed the loose unkempt hair that had fallen in front of her face, his thumb against her cheek for a moment as he could not get enough of her.

She wrapped her arms around his back and pushed herself against him again. Both of their eyes widened as sensations flowed through their bodies. Simon could not take it anymore, he moved forward, putting his hand against Kaylee's back, carefully leaning her backwards against the floor.

She smiled up at him, almost innocently. "You wanna do this?"

"Definitely. I just can't believe we haven't already been doing this," he leaned down to kiss her softly, moving over her as his hand grazed up her smooth leg, towards her inner thigh. She gasped softly at his touch, her body tingling all over. His light touch was so teasingly good as he moved his hand closer and closer, slipping it up the hole of her shorts. She sucked in her breath, closing her eyes as she felt the stimulation. She let out a soft moan as he knew exactly how to touch her, just the right way to make her go crazy.

He kept his movements slow as he leaned down to place soft kisses on her chest. All of her hairs were standing on end. She didn't want this teasing anymore, but thought he deserved the same. She reached up with a trembling hand to his stomach, giving him the same light touch before slyly slipping her hand downward, engulfing him in her grasp. He gasped, eyes widening for a moment as her sudden grasp was unexpected. He leaned his head up, nipping softly at her neck as she moved her hand just the right way to make him moan against her softly.

She stopped as she felt him enlarge even more at her touch, removing her hand and replacing both of them at his hips, slipping his sweatpants down. He looked down at her curiously, then smiled, moving his hand out from her and started to pull her shorts down.

They helped each other and were now bare to one another. They could not hide anything anymore. They stared lovingly at each other, sharing a soft kiss before Simon quietly asked her, "Are you ready?"

She smiled, "Yeah…I've been waitin' long enough," she giggled softly. He smiled more, brushing another loose strand away from her face.

He positioned himself accordingly and pushed himself into her slowly, feeling welcomed by her body. They both let out a soft moan as Simon paused for a moment before starting his movement.

Kaylee's smile was still present on her face as she was in utter ecstasy, trying hard to believe this was actually happening. She put a hand on his side and one against his cheek, stroking it softly. She had wanted nothing more than to be close to him and now she was finally getting her wish.

Simon continued his slow movement for a while, stealing a kiss from her every now and then. He suddenly quickened his movement as both of their breathing seemed to quicken. She moved with him, leaning her head up to kiss him passionately as they were so close, the skin of their stomachs were touching, sending more shivers up each of their spines.

He moved quicker, closing his eyes tightly. She bit her lip as she tried to hold on for a long as possible, but could not help rocking against him faster.

"Simon…" she mumbled, loving him more than ever at this very moment.

He opened his eyes to look down at the woman he had come to love as he let himself go into her, moaning out against her lips. She did the same a few second later, letting out an even louder moan. "Simon…" she said again softly.

He was breathless, but mustered up a tired smile, kissing her temple softly, "You are an amazing woman," he said quietly. "Wow, Kaylee…"

She giggled quietly as she tried to catch her breath, "Wow's right."

With an effort, he lifted himself up slightly to remove himself from her with a groan. He let himself fall over onto his back, reaching over to pull her on top of him. She laid against him with a smile. She felt like she could sleep better than ever. He let his hands rustle through her hair affectionately. He felt sleep finally beginning to take effect. But, he wanted to let her know something first. "Kaylee…?"

Her eyes were closed, a permanent smile plastered to her face, "Hmm?"

"You do know…that I've been so in love with you since I first saw you on the docks, right?"

She lifted her head with an effort, "What…? Really?"

"Yeah, you just…sparkled. I had to join the ship that had someone that beautiful and sunny on it. I knew that I had found the right person immediately."

She felt her mouth part, amazed that he had loved her for so long. "Wow…I love you, too, Simon. A lot." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Oh, and we're definitely going to do that again," he said with a light chuckle as he messed her hair again.

She giggled as well and let her head rest upon his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and sleep took them both.

* * *

Kaylee opened the door of the engine room, fully dressed with Simon trailing behind her. She walked out, feeling cheerier than ever.

"I need to go check on River," he said, embracing her tightly first. He let go and kissed her cheek before he made his way towards his bunk.

She watched him leave, letting out a contented sigh as she made her way to the dining area. She saw Mal inside, cooking himself something for breakfast. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly in an embrace, "Thanks, Cap'n."


End file.
